Lights Camera Action
by ConfuzzledByYourTouch
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are put into a film together. They start as friends...but will that change?  includes, yaoi, SasuNaru, light bondage, smut, lemon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first time writing a Yaoi/Smut story. I've had this plot in my head for awhile, and I've been wanting to write something along these lines, and now I have ^^. I've planned this story for quite some time, and it's quite long and detailed, and there will also be a bit of Naruto/sai, Naruto/garra and Naruto/kiba along the way. xD This is my first Sasu-naru story! :D hope you like it!

Title: Lights. Camera. Action

Author: ConfuzzledByYourTouch

Warning: Light Bondage, lemon, yaoi, smut, language

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto D: (though I wish I did xD) They belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Lights. Camera. Action**

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

Sasuke lifted his head up as he heard his name being called. He spun around to see the director walk his way with a pained look on his face.

'What's wrong' Sasuke asked. The director faced him and replied, 'the original actress has fallen ill and will not be recovering soon.' He paused, saying, 'you need to find a replacement…and soon.'

'Hn.' Sasuke turned around so that his back was facing the director and continued to look through the scripts. 'go find me one then' Sasuke replied, as he began packing away his belongings and was getting ready to leave, when a sudden hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, 'you'll have to find one yourself. You have time. I don't,' before walking away, leaving an annoyed expression on the boys' face.

_Find someone? What a bothersome. What's the point of that when-_

'SASUKE!' his thoughts disturbed when a pink haired girl ran towards him before hugging him tightly.

'What do you want? I'm busy' he replied gruffly, with an expression of annoyance on his face, before pulling away from the girl's grasp. Behind her followed a blond-haired girl looking just as excited as her friend here.

'I heard that you needed someone to replace that actress!' she replied with a smile on her face.

'Hn. Who did you hear that from?'

'No-one! I was standing by the door before and heard you and the director speaking.' She replied, smiling up at Sasuke before saying, 'you should choose me! We would have so much fun together!' she squealed.

'No! I want to be with Sasuke' yelled the blond-haired girl.

'No way! I heard this first, Ino! Therefore I get to be with him first!'

Sasuke ignored the girl's question and pleas and asked, 'so you were eavesdropping on me?'

The pink haired girl stopped arguing for a moment before sweetly smiling to Sasuke saying, 'of course not Sasuke-kun…I would never do that'

'You just did.'

'So…does that mean you choose me?' replied the girl, ignoring the last comment. Sasuke turned around ignoring her.

'Nuh-uh! Sasuke and I are closer, we've been friends longer!' yelled Ino, bringing the pink-haired girl back to the argument.

'Have not!'

'Have so!'

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the two girls fight. '_What a bothersome'_ he thought.

'You so have not! I'm in Sasuke-kun's team, we're like best friends!'

_Best friends? _Thought Sasuke.

'Best friends?' Ino snorts with laughter, 'As if! What a lie Sakura!'

'That's not a lie, it's so true…isn't it Sasuke-kun...SASUKE-KUN? Where did you go?' she looks around before facing Ino again, 'look what you've done, you've scared him away now! It's all your fault!'

'It is not! You're the loud one here!'

They death glared at one another, as they continued to fight.

Sasuke sighed to himself as he left the building, the loud shouting could still be heard, as he left without a glance back.

Back at home, he went to the kitchen to fix himself a glass of milk, when a knock was heard at the door. Sighing, he walked to the door, wondering who it was, as he normally did not get many visitors.

Sasuke opened the door and came face to face with an excited blond spiky-haired boy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

'What are you doing here Naruto?'

'Nothing! I'm just bored…I just want to stay around for a bit.' Replied Naruto with a smile on his face, the whisker shaped cuts on his cheeks created dimples as he smiled.

'Hn.'

'What are you hn-ing for? You always hn this, and hn that! It's like you have no other words to say.' Yelled Naruto, 'you're such a boring person to talk to!'

'Then don't talk to me,' muttered Sasuke as he started to walk away.

'Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you even going to invite me in?'

'Do what you want,' was the mumbled reply, as he left the room.

'Hey! Wait for me!' Naruto shouted, following behind Sasuke as he ran and skidded on the tiles, nearly tripping over as he bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, 'what do you want now?'

'I'm hungry. I want some ramen!' beamed Naruto.

'Buy some yourself, I don't have any.'

'WHAT! No ramen!' Naruto's mouth was wide open, agape, shocked at what he was hearing.

'Yes, dobe, no ramen in this house, it's unhealthy.'

'I don't care! I want some!' Naruto's stomach grumbled in reply. 'SEE!'

Sasuke ignored Naruto as he started to walk away, ignoring whatever nonsense was pouring out of the dobe's mouth.

'FINE! I'll eat something else! What do you have?'

'Nothing.'

'What! You are such a hard person to work with, Sasuke! There's no point ever trying to talk to you, you never answer properly!'

'Then don't.'

Naruto grimaced, feeling slightly annoyed and stomped out of the kitchen, plunking himself down on one of Sasuke's expensive couches. Sasuke was rich, and he couldn't even afford ramen? How was that possible?

Naruto looked around and found the TV remote. He turned the TV on as he looked through the channels, feeling bored and hungry. With nothing interesting on TV, he turned it off, as he lay down on the couch and curled up trying to sleep.

Waking up, he realised he must have slept for quite some time, as he looked at the clock and realised it was already 6pm. _Wait…6pm? Already that late?_ Thought Naruto _'Why didn't he wake up earlier?´_ he checked his phone, 3 missed calls. _'Uh-oh'_ I'm going to be in trouble from Tsunade, recalling the meeting that Tsunade wanted with him a few days before.

He quickly called Tsunade, panicking at the thought of what Tsunade would say to him.

'Hello?' came a voice on the other side of the phone.

'Uh…um….I'M SO SORRY TSUNADE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I OVERSLEPT AND FORGOT TO COME TO THE MEETING!' panic in his voice.

'The meeting's not until tomorrow Naruto.'

'I'm so sorry! I'll come n-…wait! You mean its' tomorrow? Not today?'

'Yes, Naruto, why are you sounding so alarmed? Just make sure you come tomorrow, ok? But don't bring Sasuke. It'll be an interesting talk. If you don't come…THEN you'll be in trouble,' laughed Tsunade from the other side of the phone.

'Why can't I bring Sasuke?' replied Naruto, feeling slightly confused.

'Nothing for you to worry about! Just come and you'll see,' Naruto could feel Tsunade grinning at him from the other side.

'Uh…yes...yes Tsunade…' his voice still a bit shaky, but he felt better as relief overcame him at the thought that the meeting wasn't until tomorrow.

The phone clicked shut, and Naruto gave a heavy sigh, falling back on the couch in a slump.

Sasuke rounded the corner, with a slight expression of annoyance on his face 'what was all that yelling for?'

'Ah…nothing, it was nothing' was Naruto's quick response as he tried to change the subject. 'Nothing to worry about…it has nothing to do with you!'

'Hn.'

Sasuke stood still, not moving or walking away.

'What?' replied Naruto, feeling slightly self-conscious.

'Nothing.' Sasuke replied before walking away.

Naruto sat still, thinking, before chasing after Sasuke, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. 'What was the stare for? You kept looking at me, as if there was something on your mind.'

'It's nothing.'

'You can't just stare at someone like that and then walk away saying it's nothing!' growled Naruto, feeling annoyed.

'Just be quiet! It's nothing ok?' a slight warmth creeping up Sasuke's face.

Naruto took it as Sasuke being angry and decided to leave in a huff. 'I'm leaving! There's no point spending time with you! You're no fun!'

Sasuke was quiet as Naruto slammed the door in his face in irritation and left.

Sasuke sighed and sat down. His phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID, it was the director calling.

'What is it?' Sasuke asked

The director's voice was heard on the other side of the phone, 'the plans have been changed, you need to get a replacement by tomorrow afternoon…as we will be shooting in the morning the next day.'

_Hn. Already? _

'It can be anyone you want, preferably a girl in this case,' answered the director with slight urgency in his voice. 'We want to be able to start shooting soon.'

There was a moment of silence before the director said, 'you will also be working with another boy named Uzumaki Naruto.' After a pause, 'he does not know this yet, but will help you within the shoots as a personal assistance, and he also has a small part in the play, therefore you two will be good friends in no time.'

_What? Naruto was going to be there? Why?_ Sasuke was silent.

'Are you still there?'

'Hn.'

'Good, well find a replacement soon. Goodbye.' The phone clicks.

Sasuke throws the phone onto the couch, unsure of what he was going to do. _Why was Naruto going to be his personal assistance…never mind that…why was he in the play? What was his role? Wait! …if he didn't know yet...then…_

His phone started ringing again. He picked it up and listened.

'SASUKE!' yelled a loud and excited Sakura.

Sasuke held the phone a few inches from his face, feeling slightly put off by the loud noises heard from the other side.

'Hn, what do you want this time?' his voice filled with bother.

Sakura sweetly said 'About today-'

Her voice was cut off when Sasuke said, 'you can my replacement.'

'W-what?' Sasuke could hear Sakura gasp in surprise, obviously not expecting this answer.

'I said you can be the replacement.' Grumbled Sasuke, annoyed already.

'OMG SASUKE! I LOVE YOU! THANKYOU SO MUCH!' Sasuke ignored her squeals.

Sasuke could hear a mumble in the background. The voice was softer as if Sakura was speaking to someone else, when a sudden loud 'WHAT?' was heard. Then there was loud laugh and soon a fight was forming between Ino and Sakura in the background.

Sasuke, feeling tired, hung up and went back to his room. His head throbbing from all that had happened today. Feeling slightly annoyed, Sasuke tumbled onto his bed, tired and worn out from today's events. His thoughts replayed all the events that had happened today, unsure of why Naruto had come over, or the reason he agreed to Sakura's pleas.

He went to bed, not sure what the morning would bring.

Let's hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) and maybe if you did like it...you'd consider reading the second chapter? ^^ haha, well let's hope so anyways ^^ It'll be coming out soon!

Please read and review! ^^ Feedback would be good as well :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :) back for chapter 2!

So what will happen now? How will things work out? And what is the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto? xD  
>Hope you like it ^^<p>

**Chapter 2**

In the morning, he awoke to the sounds of birds singing. He opened his eyes slowly, only to come face to face with a grinning Naruto.

'What-!' Sasuke yelled, surprised, shocking Naruto a bit, as he sat straight up in his bed, nearly crashing faces with the boy staring down at him.

'Don't just sit up without telling me!' yelled Naruto.

Thoughts swarmed Sasuke's head, _'How long has Naruto been here? How did he get in here? ...The bigger question what is he doing here anyways?' _With an eyebrow raised, Sasuke looked at the boy.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to wake you up, and I'm also your personal assistance…So I have to help you!' excitement in Naruto's voice as he started babbling about what fun they were going to have. Something he did not need to hear this early in the morning.

'…And I can't wait to help around the place! And work with all the crews! And help-'

'It doesn't start today dobe.' Sasuke replied, cutting Naruto off.

'…with the set and…and-'Naruto paused, 'What did you say?'

'It doesn't start today. It starts tomorrow.'

'But-But that's not what the director told me! He told me that I had to help you out with your things today and assist you in whatever way I could!' Surprise shown on Naruto's face.

'Hn…I don't need your help.'

'Don't be mean Sasuke! Of course you need my help, if I wasn't here to wake you up, you'd still be sleeping!'

'I-I would not!' Sasuke replied, feeling a blush creep up his face, as he placed a hand over his face, trying to hide the slight blush, he normally would not show to anyone. Recently he had not been able to sleep well…must be the thoughts swarming around his head each night…

Seeing the slight red on Sasuke's cheeks, Naruto laughs, as Sasuke attempts to hide his blush.

'What's so funny?'

'Haha, it's nothing…don't worry about it.' As Naruto grinned at the silent boy.

'Hn.'

'So what are we going to do today?'

'We?'

'Of course! I'm your personal assistant, which means I should be spending more time with you!'

'Hn.' _Spending more time with me? _ Thought Sasuke. Realising what he was thinking, Sasuke shakes his head trying to get the thought out.

'why are you shaking your head?' replied a curious Naruto, who had decided to lean closer and take a better look.'

'Get away from me.' Sasuke waved his hand away at Naruto, as he turned his head away, hiding the slight blush on his cheeks.

'Aww…what's wrong Sasuke?' Naruto started to climb onto the bed, wanting a better look at what Sasuke was doing.

'It's nothing!' replied a gruff voice. He pulled himself out of the bed and quickly walked to the bathroom, slamming the door as he entered.

Sasuke slid down with his back against the door. His face red. He felt slightly What was he doing? Why was he blushing whenever Naruto was around? Confused and slightly red, Sasuke sat on the floor. Quiet and in thought.

Meanwhile on the other side, Naruto was thoroughly confused and was sitting on Sasuke's bed, unsure of what to do. He saw the messy blankets on the bed, all crumpled and spread out. Feeling slightly tired, Naruto decides to have a sleep on the bed, after having to wake up so damn early to come to Sasuke's house. He looked at the clock; it read 8:05am. With a sigh, he fell back against the bed, crawled under the covers and pulled the blankets to his chest and with a sigh he rested his head on the pillows and closed his eyes for a rest.

Sasuke sat with his head in his hand, as millions of thoughts swarmed around his mind. _Why was he acting so damn nervous around Naruto? Was it just him, or had Naruto been this-this…attractive? No no no _Sasuke shakes his head vigorously, trying to get the thought out.

Trying to ignore all strange thoughts that came to mind, he rose up from the floor realising that nothing could ever possibly happen between Naruto and Sasuke. They were friends, but that was all…right?

Without a second thought, Sasuke opened the door, only to see Naruto sleeping on his bed, wrapped in his blankets. Sasuke walked over to see the peaceful smile on Naruto's face as he snored quietly on the bed.

Not wanting to interrupt, Sasuke quietly walked around the sides of the bed to get his wallet, when he suddenly felt something pull at his t-shirt. Looking down, he sees Naruto's fingers curled around the edge of his t-shirt, pulling slightly. Feeling himself blush once again, he gently tries to pull away, only to realise he can't, as Naruto's grip tightens.

Sighing slightly, Sasuke blushes and goes to remove his shirt, when a slightly tired and confused voice asks him, 'what are you doing Sasuke?'

With his back still turned away from Naruto, Sasuke replies, 'you were pulling at my shirt dobe...' he pauses, '…and you wouldn't let go…' his voice trailing off. His face was red. He was glad his back was turned away from Naruto.

'oh…' replied a tired voice, 'I'm sorry I didn't realise that.' As Sasuke pulls his shirt away from Naruto's loosened grip.

Sasuke stalks out of the room with a 'hn,' unable to look back.

**NARUTO**

Naruto rubbed his eyes slowly, feeling the tiredness creep over him. He was still confused as to why he had grabbed Sasuke's shirt, but he let the thought go.

Looking at the clock, he scrambled out of the bed getting ready to leave. He had a meeting with Tsunade at 9am. Why so early? He did not understand.

Naruto grabbed his keys and walked out of the door, to his orange sports car. He drove to Tsunade's building, humming to himself, not even seeing Sasuke stalk past outside with his face red and blushing.

As he arrived, he entered to see greeting faces. He smiled awkwardly at them as he walked past. They all seemed happier than usual…_something was up_…

As he entered Tsunade's office, he saw her sitting quietly behind the desk with her hands placed on the table, as if she was already waiting for him.

'What took you so long?' she asked

'Uh…sorry…something came up.' Naruto replied hurriedly

'Well sit down, and let's get started.'

'oh-ok' replied Naruto, slightly confused to why Tsunade was smiling so endearingly at him. The idea, creeping him out.

'Today I sent for you, because I wanted to talk to you about something that I had recently noticed…and I also need you to do something for me.' Tsunade smiles.

'W-what do you mean?'

'Well...' Tsunade's voice trailing off a bit, 'I've recently noticed how you and Sasuke-'

'What has this to do with Sasuke?' Naruto suddenly interrupted.

'well…recently you two seem to have become…closer…'

'Closer? Yeah we're good friends…why?'

'Good friends?'

'Yeah, we spend time together and hang out at times, but it's not like we're best friends or anything.'

'or anything?...'

'y-yeah, just friends.'

'what's with the stutter?' smirk on her face.

'i-it's nothing! We're just friends and that's all!' Naruto quickly replied, turning his back to Tsunade as he sat in silence.

'…if you say so…' her voice seemed a little bit too happy for this case.

Naruto turned his back to face Tsunade, 'Why are you smiling?'

'nothing Naruto.' Still smiling.

'stop smiling…it's creeping me out.'

Tsunade laughs.

'what's so funny?' Naruto asked confused.

'Nothing Naruto'

Her grin was really starting to annoy Naruto, and with a huff he sits up and starts to get up when Tsunade's words' suddenly stops him in his tracks.

'you like him don't you?'

'w-what?...what did you say?' Naruto's head whips around to face Tsunade.

Tsunade grins at him, not saying a thing.

'N-no I don't! We're just friends ok?' his brow slightly furrowed

'Mmm…'

'I'm leaving!'

'Wait!'

'What? What more do you have to say? I don't like him ok? It's nothing like that!'

'No, it's not that, I want to ask you a favour.'

'A favour?'

'Yes…I want you, over these past few days, to work with Sasuke and try to get some information from him.'

'Information? What do you want from him? Why can't you ask him yourself?' his voice angering at the thought of her making him do all this work

Tsunade hands him a sheet. 'All the questions you need will be on this sheet.' She grins, 'Now off you go. Oh and I'll need them back in 3 weeks time. You cannot hand Sasuke the sheet, you must find out yourself.'

'Wait-!' Naruto scans the sheet, his cheeks glowing red, 'I can't ask Sasuke these questions! Why would I ask- hey!' Naruto was cut off as Tsunade pushed him out of her office, saying, 'Good luck Naruto,' winking as she shut the door.

Naruto stared dumb-founded at the paper. His mind swarmed with thoughts. _How on earth was he meant to get Sasuke to answer these questions?_

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! There will be a third chapter coming out soon :D

What will happen now? What are these questions? And how will Sasuke respond to them? XP

Please read and review! ^^


End file.
